Noir
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Tout etait noir tout autour, sauf... -- one shot Gojyo x Sanzo


Notes :

Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux et cette fics n'a pas pour but de faire de l'argent avec ces persos juste de délirer en leur faisant faire pleins de conneries…

C'est bien de faire des disclaimers courts et efficaces !

Une nouvelle fics Saiyuki, cette fois courte et toujours POV. Je ne sais pas s'il y a grand-chose à dire…hum, vous découvrirez tout en lisant ! (logique, certes. Allez je vous lâche pour ce coup-ci.)

Auteur : Nighty

Genre : POV par moments, déprime comme d'habitude

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo

Noir

J'ai beau me forcer…tout est noir tout autour. Je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon nom mais…qui donc m'appellerait ? L'obscurité est tout autour…je ne distingue plus rien…plus de lumière, juste une vaste étendue sombre qui m'enferme en elle. Que s'est-il pass ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Quelle est cette voix qui m'appelle ?…

Mon corps me semble si lourd…plus un geste, plus une pensée cohérente. Rien que l'obscurité…ah…pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien d'autre ? Que...m'est-il…arrivé... ?

Je dois me rappeler…faire attention à chaque détail…comprendre…

Ca bourdonne…qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix ? C'est pas celle que j'entends d'habitude…quand je suis seul…c'est pas celle-là. Bizarre…je la reconnais pas…Qui ?…pourquoi tant insister à vouloir me rattraper ? Laissez-moi là…Qui s'en soucie de ce que je fais ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis ni comment j'y suis arrivé…alors maintenant…laissez-moi. Ici je ne souffre pas…je ne veux plus souffrir…alors pourquoi repartir ?

Il fait noir…je ne sens rien, je ne vois rien…je ne me sens même pas seul…je n'ai plus besoin de rien maintenant. J'attendrai que cette voix daigne s'arrêter et je pourrais être libre…

######

_…une semaine plus tôt…_

_Sanzo !!

Avant le mur du noir…

_Sanzo ! Sanzo !

Pourquoi ?…

_Gojyo, arrête ! Reviens !

Pourquoi tombe-t-il alors que ma main cherche la sienne ?

Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas…! Pitié…Pitié…! 

Pour la première fois…pour la première fois que j'aime…pourquoi ?…pourquoi me l'enlever ?

Sanzo…si tu meurs…à quoi je sers ?

Autant…partir avec toi…

_Gojyo, tu vas te tuer !

Je ne veux pas…! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

_Pardonne-moi…San…zo…

Alors que j'ai rattrapé sa main…C'est nous deux cette fois qui allons sombrer…

Je n'ai pas été en mesure…de le sauver. Mais plutôt crever…que d'être seul à nouveau…

_Gojyo !!!

######

_Ca fait 4 jours que tu ne dors pas…

Un simple regard noir, fatigué et vide, répondit aux mots faibles d'Hakkai.

_Gojyo…nous ne pouvons rien faire alors, repose-toi…

_Ne me touche pas !

Le demi-youkai repoussa froidement la main amicale sur son épaule et regretta aussitôt son geste, la tête retournée vers le lit qu'il veillait.

_Dé…solé...

_On s'inquiète tous, Gojyo mais…il est dans le coma…on ne peut rien faire…

Gojyo retomba aussitôt dans le mutisme dans lequel il était muré depuis plusieurs jours, et se réinstalla au chevet de Sanzo, les bras croisés sur lesquels il avait posé son menton. Hakkai poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, conscient que ses efforts de remonter le moral de son ami étaient vains.

Une semaine plus tôt, au cours d'un combat où ils avaient été salement amochés, les choses avaient mal tournées…et voilà où ils en étaient…

######

_…une semaine plus tôt…_

_Derrière toi, Sanzo !

La lame de Shakujou fut plus rapide que leur adversaire et découpa en morceau le youkai qui avait tenté d'attaquer le groupe en traître, et en envoya aussitôt valser deux autres dans la falaise qui longeait la forêt. Les youkais, au début une bonne soixantaine, étaient maintenant au nombre de huit, et la fatigue pesait sur le groupe de Sanzo, tous plus blessés les uns que les autres.

_Héh ! Le dernier est pour moi, saru !

_Kappa tricheur ! J'allais l'avoir !

_Trop lent !

__Ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte…Sanzo-ikkou…_

_Ss' qui dit lui ? L'est pas mort ?

_Gojyo ! attention !

_Sanzo ?…

L'explosion retentit en une violente déflagration qui souffla tout sur son passage. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, une main griffue sortie de nulle part agrippa le bras de Sanzo déjà salement blessé, et le fit basculer en arrière par dessus la falaise.

_Sanzo !!

Gojyo, se relevant péniblement, eut tout juste le temps de regarder devant lui que tout s'évanouit autour de lui en apercevant les deux prunelles améthystes écarquillées, fixées sur lui comme un dernier au-secours silencieux.

_Sanzo ! Sanzo !

Il se précipita sans réfléchir, sans penser à ses blessures, pour rattraper cette main tendue vers lui en dernier recours, pour rattraper ce qui serait leur fin à tout les deux s'il était trop tard, pour rattraper la chute de l'être qu'il aimait.

_Gojyo, arrête ! Reviens !

La voix d'Hakkai lui parut déjà lointaine, à mesure que, comme au ralenti, sa main se rapprochait de celle de Sanzo, un peu plus, un peu plus…mais pas assez pour pouvoir s'en saisir. 

_Gojyo, tu vas te tuer !

Ses jambes finirent par se dérober à leur tour et à mesure, l'entraînant dans une chute inévitable, qui lui permit néanmoins de saisir le bras de Sanzo pour le serrer contre lui. Les cris de ses amis ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à lui, et il ferma les yeux, le corps de Sanzo toujours enlacé dans ses bras.

_Pardonne-moi…San…zo…

_Gojyo !!!

##

Lorsque Goku et Hakkai retrouvèrent leurs amis, ils étaient inconscients, au pied de la falaise, miraculeusement en vie. Sanzo, qui avait sûrement heurté le sol en premier, était couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux clos. Les bras de Gojyo, qui était contre lui, s'étaient tout juste desserrés mais restaient autour de sa taille, protecteurs.

Quelques heures plus tard à l'auberge, Gojyo avait repris connaissance…mais Sanzo ne daignait pas rouvrir les yeux.

######

Arrête de m'appeler…laisse-moi seul…je ne sais même pas qui m'appelle…je ne sais pas…ce qu'est cette pâle lueur que j'aperçois plus loin…Je ne veux pas revenir…

_Deviens fort…Genjo Sanzo houshi…_

Je ne veux pas…

_Sanzo…je t'aime…_

Je ne…veux pas.. !

Rester seul…je veux rester seul…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…ce qui m'embrume peu à peu les pensées…comme si on m'enlevait à la raison…peu m'importe…emmenez-moi…

_-Gojyo ! attention !-_

Tiens ?

_-Sanzo… ?-_

Pourquoi…ai-je soudain si mal ?…

Mon cœur…j'ai l'impression qu'on l'arrache…me rappeler…faire attention à chaque détail…comprendre…oui…c'est ce que je dois faire. Me rappeler…faire attention…à chaque détail…sinon je ne comprendrais pas ce qui est arrivé...

Je suis…

-Sanzo !!-

Je suis…tombé…?

Alors…Je suis…mort ?

Mort ?

######

Gojyo n'avait pas mis un pied hors de la chambre qu'auparavant il partageait avec Sanzo. Il ne bougeait ni ne parlait, boudant la nourriture qu'apportait Hakkai ou l'aide qu'il tentait vainement de lui proposer. Il repoussait quiconque voulait veiller Sanzo à sa place pour qu'il se repose et ses traits s'étaient creusés, tant par les cernes de sa fatigue que par l'inquiétude et la faim.

Sa main par moment allait chercher celle de Sanzo pour un quelconque réconfort à la détresse de sa situation, et lorsque sa fatigue le gagnait, il s'allongeait contre lui, l'appelant encore et encore dans l'espoir d'une réponse qu'il savait impossible.

Goku, qui s'inquiétait aussi énormément, n'arrivait pas plus qu'Hakkai à changer la situation. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Gojyo comme ça, et ne savaient plus comment réagir avec lui.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt une semaine entière, Gojyo refusa le plateau de nourriture qu'apportait Hakkai et s'en retourna presque aussitôt à sa surveillance.

_Sanzo…qu'est-ce qui t'empêche…de revenir…? Qu'est-ce qui te retient…dis-moi…

Hakkai manqua d'abord un sursaut en entendant Gojyo parler si bas, et il serra le poing pour ne pas intervenir. Il n'avait pas pu soigner Sanzo, et il ne pourrait pas aider Gojyo davantage. Lui et Goku étaient devenus impuissants.

######

Je suis…mort ?

######

D'une main vacillante, Gojyo attira Sanzo contre lui et s'assit sur le lit, serrant sur sa poitrine le corps sans vie qu'il savait bien incapable de répondre à ses gestes et ses paroles. 

Ses yeux troubles et rougis par le manque de sommeil étaient figés, fixant droit devant eux, et seule une larme roulant sur sa joue prouvait qu'il était encore conscient.

Hakkai quitta la pièce et rejoignit Goku qui l'attendait dans le couloir, inquiet.

_Alors, comment va Sanzo, dis ? Toujours rien ?

_Eh bien…pas de changements…

_Et…Gojyo, comment il va ? Il a mangé cette fois ?

_Je pense que…Mieux vaut…mieux vaut le laisser seul…pour l'instant…

Avec un nouveau soupir d'impuissance, Hakkai referma la porte.

Combien de temps Gojyo était-il resté sans bouger, en gardant Sanzo étroitement logé dans ses bras, il n'en savait rien. Quelques heures peut-être. Toujours était-il que cette fois, le sommeil eut raison de lui et qu'il s'endormit ainsi, assis sur le lit, sans avoir desserré son étreinte.

######

Pourquoi m'appeler ? Cette voix…elle devient plus forte…je la connais…mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne sais pas pourquoi…mon cœur se serre en l'entendant….J'ai envie de répondre à son appel désespéré mais je n'en trouve pas la force…ma voix ne sort pas…mes bras ne bougent pas alors que j'aimerais la rejoindre…pourquoi…pourquoi aucun son ne sort de mes lèvres ? Pourquoi…ai-je l'impression que l'obscurité tout autour de moi désire m'engloutir ?

Ces ténèbres me dévorent…lentement…que puis-je contre elles ?

Non…

Attends…

Ne t'en va pas…

La voix…faiblit…pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Attends…dis-moi qui tu es…pourquoi veux-tu me sauver ?

Ne t'en vas pas ! Attends-moi…

_-Deviens fort…-_

Si on ne m'aide pas à le devenir…autant que je crève…

######

_…Deux jours plus tard…_

Lorsque Gojyo finit par rouvrir ses yeux alourdis et douloureux, il était allongé dans le lit de Sanzo, et ce dernier était toujours dans ses bras. Il avait dormi…non seulement il avait dormi mais en plus Sanzo ne s'était toujours réveill

A cette pensée, ses prunelles écarlates furent de nouveau embrumées d'eau, et il serra les yeux pour retenir tout ce qui pourrait couler de ses yeux, tant par tristesse, dépit ou colère.

_Sanzo…réveille-toi…bon sang…

La fenêtre près du lit filtrait de pâles rayons de soleil visiblement ternis par la pluie fine qui s'écoulait contre les vitres. A cette pensée, Gojyo ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, soupirant à fendre l'âme. Une nouvelle journée et toujours rien de chang

######

Je l'entends…

Elle est faible…tout est…noir…

J'ai encore mal…j'en ai assez de ces ténèbres…il fait sombre…je ne vois rien. Tout est noir…Tu viens m'aider toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas qui tu es…je n'aime pas dépendre des autres…mais…si tu veux bien m'aider…

L'obscurité m'engourdit de plus en plus…j'ai l'impression d'être séparé de mon corps…je ne peux plus bouger…à peine respirer…

-Sanzo…-

Ah…je l'entends…

C'est bas…je ne reconnais pas…attends, cette fois ne pars pas, hein…laisse-moi savoir qui tu es…

-San…zo…-

Je connais…cette voix…mais…je ne sais pas à qui…je vais réussir à bouger…rejoindre…cette lueur là-bas…je suis sûr que c'est toi…le seul qui veuille m'aider…je sais que c'est toi et que tu m'attends…c'est étrange…ça me rassure…

De l'eau ? De l'eau…? Pourquoi y a-t-il de l'eau sur mon visage ?

-Ne me…laisse…pas…-

Je la vois…attends…retends la main vers moi…je ne peux pas bouger…je ne peux pas l'attraper…ma gorge est bloquée…je ne peux pas répondre à ces sanglots…attends-moi…

-…tu vas te tuer !-

*****

-Pardonne-moi…San…zo…-

Rapproche ta main un peu plus…je la vois presque…

-Pardonne-moi…Sanzo… !!-

Go…jyo…?

Je me rappelle…la douleur de mes membres ankylosés après…oui…après l'explosion…je suis tombé…j'ai cru que j'allais mourir et…tu étais là…tu t'es mis à crier…tu t'es mis à crier mon nom…Je crois, oui…tu as voulu m'attraper et…tu es tombé…avec moi…tout contre moi…je n'avais même plus peur alors que j'allais mourir…tu me serrais fort et…après je me suis retrouvé ici…seul…dans le noir…

C'est toi… ? c'est toi qui m'appelle ?…Gojyo ?

######

_S…Sanzo ?

Gojyo s'était réveillé un sursaut en sentant faiblement une main sur la sienne. La main de Sanzo reposait au creux de sa paume, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment. L'avait-il pris inconsciemment pendant son sommeil ?…

_Reviens-moi…

######

-reviens…moi…-

Attends…attends ne pars pas…reste avec moi…si toi je te perds…si toi je te perds…si toi je te perds… !

-Pardonne-moi…San…zo…-

De quoi tu veux que je te pardonne ? Baka…tu as failli…laisser ta peau toi aussi…

On est tombés…tous les deux…et cette fois…je ne compte pas rester à terre…je vais me relever…puisque tu m'attends.

Ta main…je la vois…je la vois à nouveau…je veux la prendre…ramène-moi avec ta lumière…sors-moi de là, Gojyo…je ne veux pas te perdre…

Je vois mal ta main…y a trop de lumière…y a trop de lumière avec toi…

-Sanzo…je t'aime…-

Ta main tremble ?…je la vois…près de la mienne…si près…que ça m'éblouis…ta lumière…

je…je te…vois ?

######

_Go…jyo ?

Le demi-youkai écarquilla les yeux et ne fit pas un geste, fixant les fiévreux yeux lourds qui péniblement s'ouvraient devant lui.

Finalement, ses prunelles rouges rencontrèrent celles améthystes, le visage si proche du sien.

_Sanzo…Sanzo !

Le moine eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux que deux bras larges se nouèrent autour de ses épaules et avec étonnement, il vit le visage de Gojyo changer, ses yeux écarquillés desquels coulaient des torrents de larmes et ses lèvres qu'il mordait comme pour se retenir de parler. Une minute plus tard, le demi le serrait contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, ses épaules tremblantes, son étreinte lui coupant presque la respiration.

Hakkai et Goku, qui avaient accouru dans la pièce au cri de Gojyo, restèrent d'abord figés sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire, mais soulagés de voir Sanzo enfin éveillé.

_Merci…Go…jyo…

_« Merci » ?

_Tu m'as pas…laissé tomber seul…

Il y eut un silence moins lourd que celui qui avait envahi la chambre la semaine précédente à ces mots, et les bras autour de lui devinrent plus rassurants comme toute réponse.

_Sanzo…est-ce que ça va ? fit Goku en se rapprochant doucement.

Sanzo hocha la tête, doucement, serré contre Gojyo. Les deux youkais entrèrent finalement dans la pièce et il semblait ne s'être rien passé, les discussions reprenant comme à l'habitude…

Gojyo et Goku étaient descendus pour le petit déjeuner alors que Sanzo se remettait doucement de son réveil, Hakkai ayant refait ses bandages.

_Gojyo…s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, tu sais…

Le moine releva la tête, étonné par les mots soudains d'Hakkai qui le regardait amicalement.

_Il est resté à ton chevet toute la semaine…j'ai eu peur qu'il ne laisse tout tomber…il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Avec un sourire comme il en avait souvent, le youkai se releva pour sortir de la pièce.

_Il t'aime vraiment, Sanzo…

_Hm…

Hakkai quitta la pièce, laissant Sanzo seul un instant, avant que ce ne soit Gojyo qui entre à son tour. Il resta d'abord sans rien dire, visiblement gêné et finit par aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Sanzo. Silencieux au début, le moine finit par entrouvrir les lèvres et logea sa tête contre le cou de Gojyo.

_San…

_…Je t'aime Gojyo…vraiment…idiot…sans toi, je…sans toi je serais toujours…dans le noir…

Gojyo ne répondit pas, un peu dépassé, mais finalement passa un bras autour des épaules de Sanzo et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Il ne fait pas noir Sanzo…je te laisserai pas…

Sanzo se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Gojyo et ferma les yeux.

_Tu as raison…

_Sanzo ?

_J'ai les yeux fermés et…il ne fait pas noir.

Le demi-youkai esquissa un sourire et se laissa tomber sur le lit en entraînant le bonze avec lui.

_Tu me donnes…ta main ?

Sans tarder, la main froide de Sanzo rencontra celle de Gojyo, brûlante, et la serra avec ferveur. Comme pour s'y raccrocher. Et ne jamais la lâcher.

**

~The love that we shouldn't forget…

Endless End…~


End file.
